Sean Penn
Sean Penn (1960 - ) Film Deaths *''State of Grace (1990)'' [Terry Noonan]: Presumably dies (off-screen) from blood loss, after being shot by Ed Harris and his men in a shoot-out in bar towards the end of the movie. *''Carlito's Way (1993)'' [David Kleinfeld]: Shot by Joseph Siravo after he pulls out his gun (not knowing that Al Pacino had already removed the bullets). *''Dead Man Walking (1995)'' [Matthew Poncelet]: Executed by lethal injection, while Susan Sarandon witnesses the execution. *''U Turn (1997)'' [Bobby Cooper]: Dies from a combination of a gunshot wound and injuries inflicted from a fall down a hill by Jennifer Lopez and of a sunstroke and/or thirst after getting stranded in the desert when his car's radiator hose blows out. *''The Weight of Water'' (2000) [Thomas Janes]: Accidentally drowned while rescuing Elizabeth Hurley after she falls overboard during a storm; his body is shown floating face-down in the water after the storm. *''21 Grams (2003)'' [Paul Rivers]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the chest in a hotel room, after his body starts to reject his transplanted heart; he dies in the hospital shortly afterwards. (Thanks to Emily, Gary, Nemanja, and Andrew) *''The Assassination of Richard Nixon'' (2004) [Samuel J. Bicke]: Commits suicide (off-camera) by shooting himself in the head after he gets shot few times in the back (through an airplane window) by guards. (as Sean in attempting to hijack the plane to fly it into the White House) (Thanks to Vlabor and Kyle) *''All the King's Men'' (2006) [Willie Stark]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Mark Ruffalo. (Thanks to ND, Nilescu, and Thierry) *''Milk (2008)'' [Harvey Milk]: Shot three times in the chest and once in the back of the head by Josh Brolin in Sean's office. (Thanks to Anne, Tommy, and GI Robot) *''What Just Happened'' (2008) [Sean Penn]: Shot to death by John Schiappa, in the film-within-the-film that Robert De Niro is producing. (Sean survives the movie in reality.) *''Gangster Squad (2013)'' [Mickey Cohen]: Mentioned in narration by Josh Brolin at the end of the film that he died in prison by being beaten with a lead pipe. (Historically inaccurate, the real Mickey Cohen died from stomach cancer on July 29th, 1976) *The Professor and the Madman (2019) [Dr. William Chester Minor]: TV Deaths None. Gallery Sean Penn.png|Sean Penn in Carlito's Way Connections *Son of Leo Penn and Eileen Ryan. *Brother of Chris Penn and Michael Penn. *Ex-Mr. Madonna. *Ex-Mr. Robin Wright. Penn, Sean Category:Directors Category:Musicians Category:Producers Category:Writers Penn, Sean Penn, Sean Penn, Sean Penn, Sean Penn, Sean Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Criminals Category:Prisoners Category:Liberals Category:Agnostic Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by heat Category:Death scenes by dehydration Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Death scenes by accidental drowning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Actors who died in Alejandro G. Innaritu Films Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Metafictional death scenes Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Method Actors Category:Actors who died in Kathryn Bigelow Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Actors who died in Gus Van Sant Movies Category:Actors who died in Barry Levinson Movies Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Actors who died in a Craig R. Baxley movie Category:Controversial actors Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Biography Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Actors who died in Ruben Fleischer Movies Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Mystery Stars Category:The Angry Birds Movie Category:Gangster Stars Category:Friends cast members Category:Comedy Stars Category:Space Stars Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Jail Survivors Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:War veterans